


Welcome to the club!

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [22]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Blood, I'm not sure if it's cute or twisted, It was very fun to write, M/M, MJN Air Is A Family, Murder, They're all dark!, They're all murderers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arthur snaps and just kills someone. </p><p>Preferably someone who deserves it, because they're an annoying, mean bastard. </p><p>Bonus points if the others at MJN pitch in to help Arthur sort it out. It doesn't have to be Arthur, I don't mind if someone else snaps and just does it. I'm one frustrated bunny and someone needs their metaphorical head kicked in. </p><p>Bonus points if it's not an angst fest. I'd love to see some dark humour here. ;) And bonus, bonus points if the whole crew is in Dark!form. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the club!

Martin: Arthur...

Arthur: Skipper...? 

Martin: You've got blood on your hands and face, better wash them. 

Arthur: Skip?

Martin: Oh, don't look so worried. I think it's very good stress relief... and he did deserve it. You did the world a favour.

Arthur: Skip... Why are you smiling like that?

Martin: Sorry, you just look oh so pretty with blood on you. *Kisses Arthur*

Arthur: Oh... 

Martin: Yeah, when I snapped; Douglas took care of me, helped me hide the body. It was very fun.

Douglas: Well, I never thought you'd snap, Arthur. Oh well, welcome to the club; I'll get the shovels...

Carolyn: What's going - Oh... Nicely done, Arthur; means I don't have to get blood on my favourite blouse...

Douglas: I thought you usually poison them.

Carolyn: I've run out of arsenic. You're going to get more for me next trip.

Douglas: Of course.

Arthur: Mum? Douglas? Skip?

Carolyn: Martin, stop playing with Arthur's hair and smearing that blood on your fingertips.

Martin: But Arthur looks so lovely...

Carolyn: You have such a weird relationship with blood, Martin...

Martin: But Arthur always looks gorgeous; but now I've seen him like THIS -

Arthur: Really, Skip?

Martin: Of course, sexy.

*Arthur kisses Martin*

Carolyn: Come on Douglas; let's get the shovels. We'll make a trip of it.


End file.
